Memorias del equipo siete
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Momentos, únicos momentos en que fueron felices, juntos, antes de que se separaran para seguir su camino, porque antes fueron uno, fueron el equipo siete. Ligero NaruHina y SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memorias del equipo 7<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

"_Los tres son uno, si uno de ustedes cae, los demás lo harán, son su fuerza y su poder, estan unidos por lazos más espesos que la sangre, a pesar de que esta no las une, tienen que estar juntos para vencer o caer, ustedes son uno, recuérdenlo siempre, son tres, son uno, son el equipo siete"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Kakashi-sensei cuando fueron nombrados el equipo siete, cuando él les hizo pasar las pruebas de los cascabeles para poder ser sus alumnos. Fueron palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente de los tres, para siempre.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto eran tres, eran uno.

Eran el equipo siete.

Para Sakura estar en ese equipo significo mucho, no solo por estar cerca de Sasuke, quien le gustaba desde que eran niños, sino que al conocer mejor a Naruto y Kakashi aprendió a apreciarlos y quererlos, a ser una_ familia_. Maduró y se dio cuenta de que si quería dejar de ser un estorbo tenía que dejar de ser débil, porque ella también quería protegerlos, quería proteger a su familia.

Porque Sasuke con sus enojos, Naruto con sus idioteces y Kakashi-sensei con sus perversiones formaban parte de su familia.

Recordaba su primera misión, donde tenían que atrapar a ese gato, donde Naruto resultó todo rasguñado. Fue gracioso, fue divertido, fue un momento que siempre recordaría. O cuando se tomaron la primera foto como el equipo siete, tuvieron que llevar a Sasuke prácticamente a rastras mientras Kakashi reía divertido. O las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke, donde se comportaban como niños. Todo eso, aquellos momentos inolvidables.

Donde los tres eran uno. Donde vivieron felices por un tiempo, divirtiéndose.

Cada uno de esos momentos estaban en su mente, también el día que Sasuke dejó Konoha para seguir con su venganza, algo que ella no pudo impedir ni con todo el amor que le tenía. Algo que no pudo evitar, y algo que siempre la hacía llorar. Porque su familia se había roto.

Para Naruto formar parte del equipo siete fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, nunca tuvo un hogar, ni padres, pero cuando estaba con ellos se sentía bien, aceptado a pesar de las contantes peleas con Sasuke a quien consideraba un amigo y rival, alguien a quien quería alcanzar y sobrepasar. También estaba Sakura a quien a pesar de los constantes golpes que recibía quería mucho. Y también Kakashi, su sensei.

Era la primera vez que se sintió completamente aceptado.

Donde tuvo un hogar, donde tuvo un padre, un hermano y una hermana. Una familia.

Donde era_ feliz_.

Porque ellos eran uno. Eran el equipo siete.

Claro hasta que Sasuke dejó Konoha para ir tras su venganza, donde su familia se destrozó. Entrenó años para cumplir la promesa a Sakura, para poder recuperar a su hermano, para que su familia volviera a unirse. Para que todo fuera como antes.

Y mientras entrenaba, recordando todo, las misiones, las peleas, los regaños y más que todo, los momentos que pasaron juntos riendo se dio cuenta de que Sakura realmente amaba a Sasuke, y se rindió. Pero eso ya no interesaba tanto como antes, él quería a Sakura-chan como a una hermana. Él seguiría entrenando para traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Él ganaría la guerra, para poder tener a su familia completa, para poder responder a Hinata, a aquella que siempre había confiado en sus habilidades. Porque tarde, pero se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Hinata y por ella él regresaría a Konoha luego de cumplir sus objetivos.

Seguiría adelante, hasta el final, porque ese era su camino del ninja.

Para Sasuke formar el equipo siete al principio no significo nada, solo era un fastidio. Quería vengarse por lo sucedido a su clan y en su opinión un equipo solo le estorbaría. Sin embargo las palabras de Kakashi se grabaron en su mente, en su memoria y era algo que nunca olvidaría.

El equipo siete, porque ellos eran tres, eran uno.

Y poco a poco se sintió _feliz, _Naruto era un dolor de cabeza constante, Sakura demasiado empalagosa, Kakashi un pervertido y tardón de primera. Sin embargo ellos con todas sus molestias y regaños le comenzaron a señalar un camino diferente, algo que lo alejaba de los objetivos que siempre tuvo desde que vio a todo su clan aniquilado.

Y por un tiempo, solo por un tiempo, quiso olvidarse de la venganza y de su odio, quiso pasar más tiempo con ellos, soportando las idioteces de Naruto, las sonrisas y halagos de Sakura y los regaños y consejos de Kakashi. Quiso ser como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

Porque sin darse cuenta, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi formaron parte de su vida, parte de su familia, ellos habían logrado penetrar su frio corazón y ocupar un lugar importante. Quiso muchas cosas, incluso comenzó a apreciar a Sakura de forma diferente, porque ella había cambiado con el tiempo.

Quiso, pero no pudo, porque su odio pudo más que todo el amor y cariño que le ofrecieron. Porque era consciente de que el odio y rencor en su corazón le convertiría en un monstruo, por eso quiso que se alejaran, que dejaran de buscarlo, que siguieran con su vida. Que no le vieran transformado en un asesino. Pero no sirvió de nada, porque al final el mismo quería buscarlos para matarlos, para vengar a su clan y a su hermano.

Aquellos recuerdos de los buenos tiempos nunca habían desaparecido de su mente, nunca, simplemente estaban oscurecidos por el odio que le carcomía.

Porque no importaba que algún día fueran el equipo siete. Ahora eso ya no interesaba.

Porque habían dejado de ser uno. Porque ya no eran familia, ya no eran el equipo siete.

Para Kakashi tener al equipo siete fue un dolor de cabeza al principio, lo que menos quería hacer él era lidiar con tanto mocoso, principalmente si eran una chiquilla enamoradiza, un idiota bromista y un vengador. ¿Para qué molestarse en entrenarlos, sino iban a llegar a ningún lado? Ellos simplemente le sorprendieron.

Resultaron ser un equipo mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. Porque aprendieron bien el concepto de equipo, fueron uno, el equipo siete.

Al principio, antes de Sasuke abandonara Konoha obviamente.

Él recordaba perfectamente todo. Era como ver nuevamente a los sannin, aquellos amigos que confiaron el uno en el otro, y que al final terminaron instándose matar.

Si todo fuera como cuando eran uno.

Como esa vez.

.

~o~

.

— _¡Que me suelten!_

_Sasuke se debatió entre los brazos de sus dos compañeros, tratando inútilmente de soltarse del agarre de esos dos idiotas, pero por primera vez Naruto y Sakura estaban de acuerdo en algo y era no soltar a Sasuke, así que poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en ello no dejara que él se escapara._

_La pelirosa miró a su sensei con una vena hinchada en la frente._

— _¡Kakashi-sensei, ayúdenos! ¡Y deje leer eso, pervertido!_

_El Hatake levantó la mirada de su librito y la enfocó en sus alumnos, en Sasuke debatiéndose, en Naruto chillando y en Sakura mirándole enfadada, antes de sacudir la mano quitándole importancia al asunto._

— _¿Para qué? Ustedes solitos lo estan haciendo muy bien —dijo de forma despreocupada volviendo su atención a su Icha Icha._

_Sakura gruñó._

_Minutos después y Sasuke ligeramente sonrojado por lo que estaban haciendo se posicionaron para tomarse la foto. El Uchiha decidió que ya había tenido suficiente humillación así que de un tirón se soltó de ellos y se cruzó de brazos para hacer un gesto de enojo, mismo que Naruto correspondió, Sakura ajena a eso sonrió encantadoramente y Kakashi rió nerviosamente y puso sus manos sobre las cabezas de sus dos alumnos. No vaya ser que se lancen el uno sobre el otro en medio de la foto._

_Flash!_

_Y listo, tenían la foto del equipo siete._

_Sakura miró la foto embelesada, más que mirar a Sasuke miraba a su equipo, a su familia._

_Naruto estaba discutiendo con Sasuke con su típico "teme" y el Uchiha le devolvía la jugada con su "dobe". El equipo ocho pasaba por ahí para entrenar cuando se detuvieron para mirar con diversión la pelea, aunque Hinata se puso roja como un tomate cuando Naruto le miró._

—_Estas toda roja, Hinata, `ttebayo —le informó Naruto tocándole la frente y acercando sus rostros a menos de dos centímetros._

_Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi y Kurenai rodaron los ojos ante lo despistado que era el rubio._

_A los pocos segundos Hinata se desmayó._

—_Es rara, dattebayo —dijo Naruto confundido cuando Kiba la cargó. El Inuzuka le miró irritado —pero las personas como ella, me gustan —terminó de decir Naruto despreocupadamente, antes de enzarzarse en otra pelea con Sasuke._

_Si Hinata hubiera estado despierta seguro se vuelve a desmayar ante esas palabras._

_Sakura sonrió mirando la fotografía, era la primera que tenían como equipo y la atesoraría siempre. Porque todos los momentos pasados con ellos ocupaban parte importante en su corazón._

_Porque eran las memorias del equipo siete._

.

~o~

.

Todo era más fácil antes. Así de sencillo.

Y mientras Naruto iba al campo de batalla decidido a vencer a Madara, rescatar al mundo ninja, regresar a Sasuke y darle su respuesta a Hinata, no podía evitar recordar todos esos momentos. Porque siempre estarían en su memoria y haría todo para que se volviera a repetir.

Y mientras Sakura atendía a los heridos, gastaba chakra y energías para aportar su ayuda a la guerra, también pensaba en esos momentos y en la promesa de Naruto, porque confiaría en él. Porque solo Naruto podía lograr que volvieran a ser el equipo siete.

Y mientras Sasuke esperaba pacientemente a que le quitaran las vendas de los ojos para poder luchar con Naruto y destruir Konoha, tampoco podía dejar de recordar todos esos momentos, sabiendo que él destruiría el lugar que alguna vez quiso, matando a las personas que apreció alguna vez, todo por su venganza. Porque a pesar de que ellos hubieran ocupado parte de su vida, ya no había nada que le importara más que la venganza. Porque tenía que matar a Naruto, a Sakura y Kakashi para poder seguir sin remordimientos.

Y mientras Kakashi seguía luchando, esperando al nuevo día para seguir con la batalla recordaba a sus alumnos y todo lo que pasó con ellos, así como el tercer Hokage, sabiendo ya que se sentía que un alumno suyo fuera por el camino de la oscuridad, esperaba que Naruto lograra lo que se proponía. Porque era la esperanza del mundo ninja. Porque él era el único que podía reunir otra vez al equipo siete.

El equipo del que se sintió y aun se sentía orgulloso. Porque cada miembro había dado algo para que fueran uno.

Porque Sakura con sus sonrisas y regaños dio equilibrio al equipo.

Naruto con sus bromas y tonterías aportó diversión y fuerzas.

Sasuke con su inteligencia y fuerza dio fortaleza y compañerismo.

Y él, Kakashi con sus palabras formó al equipo siete.

Porque ellos se volverían a reunir alguna vez.

Porque los tres formaban parte de una sola fuerza.

Porque antes de separarse y seguir sus propios caminos fueron uno, fueron…

_El equipo siete._

_Porque los tres eran uno y volverían a serlo._

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?<em>

_Espero que sí, ya me siento mejor, aunque dudo que me recupere de la mano completamente, quiera o no tengo que hacer fuerza, y tengo que tener la mano vendada T^T, es frustrante, mas cuando estoy con mi mamá y no me deja hacer nada con la mano derecha._

_Pero bueno, que hago contándoles mi vida, prometo que pronto tendré la continuación de Mi Dulce Castigo y Deseos que se vuelven realidad. Simplemente me apeteció escribir este one-shot por que sigo soñando con ellos vuelvan a ser como antes T^T ah y por qué se me fue la inspiración -.-_

_Sueños, sueños, en fin, soñar no cuesta nada. ¿Verdad?_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Y quiero comentarles a las que me apoyan en el movimiento de Minato y Kushina, irresistiblemente naranja XD, que pronto tendré otro one-shot. Espero poder escribirlo pronto. Y todas y todos aquellos que tengan una idea para hacer un fic o one-shot sobre ellos anímense._

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
